


A touch of darkness

by Deelightful76



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deelightful76/pseuds/Deelightful76
Summary: Adult only fic inspired by the idea of Lucy and Wyatt enjoying a blindfold. Fully grown up - you have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Lucy sighed in relief as she pulled her car up onto the drive. It had been a tiring week - her first full week of teaching since she'd returned to Stanford. Somehow standing in front of class-fulls of expectant students had felt more nerve wracking than travelling through time and battling nazis, psychotic gunslingers or Rittenhouse sleepers. She let out a deep breath relieved to be back at her apartment, their apartment, and all she wanted now was to be wrapped in Wyatt's arms. He wouldn't be there yet - maybe in a few hours if all went well with whatever top secret project he was working on with Denise - so she resigned herself to having a glass of wine and watching some trash TV for a few hours until he'd be back.

She unlocked the door, threw her coat on the hook and was about to head to the kitchen when Wyatt appeared in the hall. He had a large grin on his face and seemed more pleased than usual to see her. "Evening babydoll" he smiled before planting a kiss on her lips.

She was puzzled but nonetheless delighted at his unexpected presence. "Evening schweetheart" she replied, offering a quick kiss in return "how come you're home early?"

The mission went better than planned so Christopher let me go. Besides... I have a surprise for you." He looked beyond excited, his face full of the same boyish giddiness he had in Darlington.

Lucy quirked her eyebrow. What was he up to? "What surprise?"

"It's in the bedroom" he answered simply, taking her by the hand and leading them to the master.

She looked about her curiously. She couldn't see anything out of place or unusual. The bed was immaculately made - no surprise there she lived with Mr Delta Force Wyatt 'hospital corners' Logan after all, and the room (barring a scattered handful of books on her side) was tidy. The only thing she didn't recognise was a black silk scarf draped over the edge of the bed.

Before she could ask any questions he reached for it and then looking her squarely in the eyes slowly reached up and gently placed it to her face blindfolding her and tying it in a knot behind her head. She tensed for a moment, unsure of what was happening, irrational fear threatening to seep into her. He kissed her lightly before leaning into her ear and gently whispering "Lucy, trust me"

How could she not? This was Wyatt, the man she loved more than life itself. His words gave her immediate comfort and her body relaxed, maybe too much so - the feel of his hot breath on her neck melting her into her senses.

If the words in her ear had given her tingles the feel of his lips in the same spot lit a small fire. The combination of being deprived of sight, relinquishing control to him and the feel of his mouth on her throat set her alight. He nibbled gently on her ear and neck, slowly traversing down. Each kiss, bite and suckle sending a sting of electricity down to her core. He'd done almost nothing and yet she could feel heat and wetness starting to pool in her underwear.

Then he was gone, his touch broken. She couldn't see him. She couldn't feel him. Couldn't hear him. It was unnerving and exhilarating- the anticipation of where he was and what he might do. Her heart quickened.

Her breath hitched. She had her answer. He was in front of her now. Kneeling, as best she could judge, and his hands had just pushed the skirt of her dress up her thighs. She felt the heat of his breath on her thigh a split second before his mouth made contact. Teasing and needling it with his teeth, lips and tongue, his fingers interlaced with the elastic of her panties, nails digging in. Christ she was turned on.

He moved toward her centre and she flinched involuntarily - thrusting herself to the source of the hot breath. But again he disappeared. She groaned - somewhere between pleasure and frustration. Where was he now?

A nuzzle on her neck and the feel of him, now hard, in her hip provided the answer. He was behind her and as he mouthed her neck and shoulder he pressed into her a soft moan barely escaping the lips that hungrily tasted her.

She heard a zip as his hand slowly edged the back of her dress open, painfully, languorously slowly as his lips followed the trail of his fingers down her spine. She had to steady herself, her thighs already buckling at the effect he was having on her.

The dress hit the floor and he quickly made light work of her bra. She had no idea of the state of his undress but she was well aware she stood before him in nothing but her panties and high heels.

She took in a sharp breath as his mouth found her breasts. He was in front of her again. Sat on the bed if she had to guess. His calloused fingers scrolled over her tender and now hard nipples as his mouth and tongue sought them out in turn. She whimpered as he nipped at one - the pain simultaneously making her want him to stop and desperately wanting him to do it again.

He slowly made his way lower. Licking and suckling his route down her midriff, down her abdomen and tugging at the top her panties with his teeth. He rubbed over her mound, over her panties with his open mouth, hot breath creeping along her. It took every ounce of her control not to strip her knickers right then and ground onto his face.

She felt him circle her. Moving his mouth and hands round to the right, almost rotating her as they squeezed, nuzzled and kissed across her underwear. His hands rested on her hips and she heard a breathy sigh release as he pushed them wide from behind, pulling them apart and placing a needy kiss on the lowermost part of her spine. She gasped. It was so incredibly intimate and so devastatingly hot at the same time couldn't process her reaction. But blood and desire flooded her body - she definitely liked it.

The next she knew he was in front of her once more. His clothed body pressed against hers as he pulled her up onto him. He groaned again as she rubbed herself against the hardness she found confined in his jeans. She continued to grind against him wanting him in her, to find release, as her open mouth clumsily scrabbled with his.

He placed her on the bed and edged away - if she only knew what strength it took not to fuck her right then and there. All she was aware of though was his heavy breathing and the deep, throbbing heat of want between her legs. Everything else was unknown.

She heard the shuffling as he removed his clothes and despite not being able to see him, automatically widened here legs to invite him in.

She felt him climb on the bed and his body move into the space between her thighs. At first she felt the firmness of his fingers as he dragged down her panties but then her world clouded at the feel of his mouth, his tongue sliding, caressing and teasing her. She lazily edged toward him, enjoying the slow burning feel of him when an unexpected buzzing hit her ears. "Wyatt? Wyatt? What is that ohhh.."

Her voice cut out as the sensation cut through her. He was holding something, (who knew what, who cared!) but something that was vibrating against her clit and sending unimaginable sensations through her. She swallowed hard and tugged at the sheets. Tiny electric vibrations overtook her. Moments later she began to buck, heat seeping through her centre, thighs trembling uncontrollably as she came. Fuck!

Wyatt was awed at the way she'd reacted and determined to push it further. This time he slid two solid fingers into her. He curled them against her body as his other hand held the little device against her - his head tilted up watching. Despite the scarf across her eyes he could clearly see her face as she writhed and contorted in pleasure.

Swallowing, gasping, biting her lip... and then as she came closer he felt the surge or wetness against his hand and the deep thrusting. He was no longer fingering her, she was desperately fucking his hand as she yelped. Jesus Christ.

As her breath calmed she shoved off the blindfold. She could no longer bear not to see him. She had never come harder and never wanted more desperately to see him, kiss him and goddamn it, have him fuck her. She scratched, clawed and pulled at him until his body was aligned with hers and gripping his ass almost forcibly thrust their bodies together.

Wyatt wracked his brain to stop him from exploding in her immediately. She was so wet he could feel it on his abdomen and thighs sending every part of him skyrocketing. He was so turned on but the sight of her screaming and moaning before had inflamed him. He needed to know what that was like. He needed to feel her release like that on him. He braced himself and somehow held on.

Somehow, somehow, as he slid in and out of her, he managed to hold himself. He reached across the bed and his fingers found their goal. A soft buzz echoed across the room. He gently held it to her as he continued to thrust steadily. Her reaction was immediate, convulsing wildly against him; thrusting, grinding, biting and gasping. Her muscles tensed against him and he could feel her clenching him deliciously, almost milking him. Despite his best efforts he filled her with hot liquid pleasure at the same time she screamed, literally screamed his name.

He collapsed forward onto her, feeling her heartbeat thwack against his chest and knowing his was beating every bit as hard. He remained in her, not wanting their closeness to evaporate. Wanting to breathe her in. He could still feel the pulse of her against him. Little aftershocks sending waves through each of them.

Eventually, holding him tight to her she chuckled. Resting on her chest and jiggling with the force of her vibrations he laughed too.

"I love you Wyatt Logan"

"I love you too Lucy. And some day I'm going to marry you."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy decides it's time to return the favour...

Wyatt awoke feeling rested. He'd been on an operation with homeland security for 3 days and had finally gotten back late the night before. Sinking into his own bed and lying beside his wife had allowed him to fall into a much needed deep sleep. He never got much rest when he was working - always half alert and on edge - but at home with Lucy he slept like the dead.

He slid his arm across the mattress to feel for her but came up empty.

You looking for me soldier?"

He peeped open his eyes and lifted his head in the direction of her voice. She slowly came into focus and just as slowly a wide grin began to pull across his face. "Good morning" he smiled.

Good morning what, soldier?" her voice commanding.

Good morning, Ma'am" he corrected, adding a salute. Lucy was seated cross legged in an armchair in the corner of the room facing the bed. She was wearing the jacket of his delta force dress uniform. It was unbuttoned exposing the edges of her breasts, her lean midriff and those long crossed legs.

He started up from the bed towards her. "Back on the bed soldier"

He paused but couldn't resist the sight of her and made to move forward again. She held up her hand to stop him, her voice now firmer "I said back on the bed soldier. That's an order." If it was possible his grin grew larger as his blue eyes twinkled at her. He did as he was bid and lay back down on the bed.

He watched her as she rose from the chair and made her way across the room. He felt his mouth water and blood pool to his crotch - his eyes widened further, she wasn't wearing any underwear. As she neared him he reached out to pull her to the bed but she swatted his hands away. "You don't move unless I tell you to. Do you understand soldier?"

Yes ma'am" his voice obedient but the dimpled smirk remained.

"I think we should start with resistance training" she said as she reached into the drawer of the bedside and extracted a black silk scarf. He raised an amused and excited brow, his mind casting back to a few weeks earlier when she'd let him blindfold her. Payback time.

He lifted his head allowing her to tie a knot at the back casting him in pitch blackness. His military training kicked in and his other senses immediately took over - noting every sound and movement trying to figure out what she was doing. There was a faint rustle and clinking from the same drawer. He couldn't place it until a moment later when he felt cool metal touch his wrist. Handcuffs! Wow, well this was going to be interesting.

He didn't resist her as she tugged his arm back behind his head against the wooden rail of the headboard. She lifted his other arm and deftly clipped his other wrist in place. "As I explained this is resistance training and you will not be released until I say so. Is that clear?"

No release until she said so, her double meaning was clear. His mind raced picturing her in his jacket taking full control of him, he was already stiffening - he understood exactly what she meant. This might be harder than actual resistance training. "Yes ma'am". He shifted his body slightly getting as comfortable as he could, ready to let her have her wicked way with him.

Her hot breath on his ear and neck sent a shiver through him as she whispered tauntingly "I'm going to make you my plaything." Definitely harder than his training.

He felt her step away from the bed and the soft shuffling of her feet as she crossed the room and left, before heading down stairs. What? Where? Kitchen maybe? His ears strained for any clue until finally she returned a minute or two later and set something down on the bedside.

She stepped towards the foot of the bed and his leg gave an involuntary flinch as she scraped a nail across the sole of his foot. She let out a light chuckle, "Ticklish soldier?" trailing spidery fingertips across his other foot that set that leg flailing.

Once his legs settled back she slowly teased her fingers up his calves and thighs, using light circling movements that triggered every nerve as they passed. She repeated the action up his arms, across his shoulders and finally down his chest and abdomen. She wanted every nerve on his body alert to her touch. Goosebumps fired across

Pleased she placed a soft kiss on his lips, brushing them with her tongue and pulling his bottom lip out gently with her own. He let out a soft groan.

He heard a slight clinking from the direction where she'd just set something down. A cool wetness suddenly touched his lips where hers had left him. Ice. Slowly she dragged it down his chin and throat an icy wet chill trailing its way down as it glided across his chest and stomach, chilled water settling in his belly button. He felt her hot mouth on him as she sucked up the pool that had gathered there and with her tongue traced back up the watery line to his throat.

He licked his lips and swallowed hard, his body already filled with need. She was now using the ice to circle his nipple, holding it in place so that it became achingly sensitive. She nipped at it with her teeth. He bucked. Fuck. He braced himself knowing he was about to get the same treatment on his other side - but still flinched as her teeth tugged at his skin. She soothed it with her tongue causing him to groan - the blend of hot and cold, pleasure and pain causing havoc within him.

She was at his thighs now, a cat and mouse game of ice and heat playing across them deliciously.

Putting aside the ice her hand drifted over his boxers, ghosting him as she checked she was having the desired effect. The rock hard form straining against the fabric provided her answer. "Well, at least you know how to stand to attention properly soldier". It was a line he'd heard 100 times before as his army buddies joked about their conquests and shared lewd stories in barracks, but hearing it in Lucy's lustful tones only served to raise his temperature further.

He raised his hips at the feel of her hands on the waistband of his boxers, as she moved to tug them off. He was tied up, blindfolded, naked and completely at her mercy.

The feel of her iced cool hands as she gently cupped his balls caused his thighs stiffen and he felt her mouth near him. Suddenly, he sucked in a sharp breath and growled, his knee bending and heel digging into the mattress, and arms pulling at his restraints as she lifted her hands and their contents and swiped her tongue at the spot directly behind his balls. Holy shit. He gulped and if his eyes weren't covered she'd have seen his eyes fly open and pupils blow out.

She continued to toy at him with her tongue, one hand holding his base firmly, fully aware of the rapid breathing and muscle tension she'd aroused across his whole body. She moved her mouth further up, teasing his now throbbing shaft and with a flick of her tongue lapped up the droplet that had oozed from his tip, and taking it in her mouth sucked it gently

His heart was racing, he was already near the brink. How the fuck was he supposed to stop from coming with her doing that to him?

She must have been realised he was struggling as in the next moment she released her hand and mouth, and slipped away from the bed once more. Wyatt took advantage of the reprieve and desperately tried to focus his mind. Calm down. Calm down he repeated to himself, as he slowly steadied his breath. He felt her brush his lips softly with ice, the melting liquid welcome in his dry mouth and the coldness helping to bring back his focus. "Good boy" she purred.

Once Lucy had determined he'd sufficiently regained his composure she decided it was time to turn up the heat again. She climbed up onto the bed and straddled him deliberately placing herself on his abdomen and leaning so that his shaft rested against her lower back. He could feel her dampness against him - he was so tantalisingly close to her hot depths and yet out of reach. He groaned as she leant forward causing her to rub her wetness against him. He pulled hard on the cuffs that were binding him to the bed, if she continued much longer he'd snap the damn frame.

He felt tiny tingles in his arms as her nails raked up them, blessedly sending blood back to his fingers - at least the small amount left that wasn't currently pulsing in his cock making it twitch against her spine. He felt her place her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she lifted her hips ever so slightly. The other hand then brushed his stomach before he felt it press down and curl toward her, knuckles pushing against him as she slipped 1? 2? fingers inside her. He could hear she was wet. He growled and jerked against the restraints again at the feel of her hand motioning back and forth and the sound of her soft moans as she pleasured herself with her hands while continuing to rub against his hardened stomach muscles.

Slowly she removed her hand and he felt her fingers brush his lips. He opened his mouth and greedily sucked on them, wanting the taste of her, needing some kind, any kind of release of desire. She eased her hand back and used it to guide him to her as she lifted herself and lined him up at her entrance. "Remember soldier, you're on duty until I say so." she warned.

His heart was thumping in his chest, need raging in every part of him. Fuck this was going to be hard. Mustering every ounce of mental strength he braced himself. His fists clenched and he bit into his lip, almost tasting blood as he fought the urge to come as she lowered herself and ground against him, soft whimpers giving way to breathy moans as her muscles pulled along his length and her thighs trembled against him.

"Don't. You. Dare" she exhaled between short hard gasps as she fluttered against him. He growled again raking the cuffs painfully against his wrists, his mind battling his body as she came on him.

Mercifully she pulled away again but he was now almost seething with desire having been brought to the edge now twice without relief. She was still straddled across him but no longer touching, hovering an inch of two above him. Her hands reached up to his face and stroked his cheek before reaching back and untying the blindfold.

His eyes were black and filled with intensity as he glared into hers before casting them carnivorously at her body. She was still draped in his jacket - Christ she looked hot. It only made him want her more.

He met her eyes again, narrow and mischievous as she silently urged him to look at her mouth. In her teeth she held a paper clip. His means of escape and the only way to end this torture. She smirked as she teasingly withdrew the clip with her fingers and placed it in his hands.

"What are you waiting for, soldier?"

He scrabbled to work the clip, a task made near impossible by the numbness in his blood drained hands and the overwhelming desire coursing through him. He fumbled and let out a curse as it slipped from his grasp, Lucy merely shrugging wickedly but offering no assistance. Somehow he caught it and managed to get it back in place to pick at the lock.

After what seemed an eternity he heard a click. His hand now freed he made light work of the second lock, flinging the cuffs violently across the room. His hands raced to her hips and pulled her down to meet his desperate thrust. His pace was almost frantic as bounced her on top of him to match each short, hard thrust, her moans of pleasure and the feel of her grip on him quickly sending him skyrocketing, shooting his hot liquid release into her as he finally came with a roar.

He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her down onto him, their chests heaving and bodies slick with sweat. He was going to have to do something about the state of his jacket, and god knows he'd never be able to wear it again without getting a hard-on, but right now he couldn't give a damn.


End file.
